jacksgoodinformationfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Scribblenauts Cheats
Special items Write one of the following words to get the indicated item: * *;"Arcade" or "Arcade Machine" *: Arcade machine that can be tapped to play a mini-game. *;"Black Hole" *: A small black hole that draws in any enemy or dangerous object before disappearing. *;"Chi" *: A Chinese dragon that you can ride. *;"Deadly" *: Attacking with a Deadly item will destroy anything in one hit. *;"Exploding Barrel" *: Barrel that explodes on contact with anything. *;"Freeze Ray" *: Temporarily freezes enemies in an ice cube. *;"Hypnotizing" *: Creatures will follow Hypnotizing items and make nearby enemies non-hostile. *;"Invincibility Cloak" *: Wear it to become invincible. *;"Invisibility Cloak" *: Wear it to be ignored by harmful creatures. *;"Lunar Lander" or "Lunar Rover" *: Low gravity transportation. *;"Maxwell's Notebook" *: Random object. *;"Pegasus" *: A flying animal you can ride. *;"Pocket Knife" *: Weapon. *;"Reindeer" *: A flying animal you can ride. *;"Scribblenautical" (Super Secret adjective) *: Wear Maxwell's hat. *;"Shrink Ray" *: Shrinks any enemy creature. *;"Supersonic" *: Speed boost. *;"Time Machine" *: Go through Dinosaurs, Egypt, Knights, Old West, and Present/Future time eras. *;"Wings" *: Wear them to be able to fly. * *;*Hidden stageSpawn a "Time Machine", and use it repeatedly. Eventually a random event will occur, where instead of going to the era you have selected, you will go back to Level 1-1 from the original Scribblenauts. You will then see a past Maxwell loitering around the stage and your magnifying glass will not be able to identify him. You can interact with him the same way you interact with anything else, including killing him. Also, if you play with the Time Machine a little more, you will be sent to a stage in which you will witness Maxwell exiting the stage through his own Time Machine. Once he leaves, you will not be able to interact with anything else in the stage. * *;* *;*;*Final StariteSpawn a "Time Machine", and use it repeatedly until you are taken to a stage with another Maxwell and a Starite in a tree. This is the 121st Starite that is required to complete the game. * *;* *;*;* *;*;*;*Carrying extra itemsTo empty the Scribble bar without getting rid of the items you want, create a large object that is made of multiple pieces, like "Dwarven Hydra", which is made of a Hydra, Viking Helmet, and Pickaxe. Then, dump the item in the trash can. The game will think you discarded three objects and reduce your Scribble bar to a lower level. Repeat this process as many times as desired. * *;* *;*;* *;*;*;* *;*;*;*;*Random objectsUse "Random" as an adjective to cause whatever you make to randomly transform into other random objects every few seconds. Write "Me" to summon random items. * *;Unique items and effectsWrite one of the following words to get the corresponding item or effect *:* *:*;* *:*;*;* *:*;*;*;* *:*;*;*;*;* * *;"Holy" or "Unholy" *:* *:*;* *:*;*;* *:*;*;*;* *:*;*;*;*;* *:*;*;*;*;*; Become an angel or demon *:*;*;*;*;*;"Hydra" *:*;*;*;*;*: Three-headed dragon *:*;*;*;*;*;"Cerberus" *:*;*;*;*;*: Three-headed dog *:*;*;*;*;*;"Ur Mom" *:*;*;*;*;*: Zombie *:*;*;*;*;*;"Zombie" *:*;*;*;*;*: Become undead *:*;*;*;*;*;"Mutant" *:*;*;*;*;*: Become a mutant *:*;*;*;*;*;"Alien" *:*;*;*;*;*: Become an alien *:*;*;*;*;*;"Chimera" *:*;*;*;*;*: Self-explanatory *:*;*;*;*;*;"Vampiric" *:*;*;*;*;*: Become a vampire *:*;*;*;*;*;"Ghostly" *:*;*;*;*;*: Become a ghost *:*;*;*;*;*;"Tit" *:*;*;*;*;*: Little chicken *:*;*;*;*;*;"Popo" *:*;*;*;*;*: Police officer *:*;*;*;*;*;"Loituma Girl" *:*;*;*;*;*: Girl *:*;*;*;*;*;"Rick Roll" *:*;*;*;*;*: Boy *:*;*;*;*;*;"Post Two One Seven" *:*;*;*;*;*: Nuke that destroys everything when activated *:*;*;*;*;*;"Ninja Cat" *:*;*;*;*;*: YouTube cat *:*;*;*;*;*;"Gaf" *:*;*;*;*;*: Round ball that you can ride *:*;*;*;*;*;"Fertile Woman" *:*;*;*;*;*: Woman that becomes pregnant when she touches you *:*;*;*;*;*;"Killer" *:*;*;*;*;*: Murderer that tries to kill you *:*;*;*;*;*;"Spaghetti Cat" *:*;*;*;*;*: Cat eating spaghetti *:*;*;*;*;*;"Om Nom Nom Nom" *:*;*;*;*;*: Robot mouth that you can use as a platform *:*;*;*;*;*;"Piano Cat" *:*;*;*;*;*: Cat playing the piano *:*;*;*;*;*;"Lolwut" *:*;*;*;*;*: Big head mode *:*;*;*;*;*;"Shrink Ray" *:*;*;*;*;*: Self-explanatory *:*;*;*;*;*;"Zanbato" *:*;*;*;*;*: Sword *:*;*;*;*;*;"Gorgon" or "Gorgon Head" *:*;*;*;*;*: Kill to get her head and petrify people *:*;*;*;*;*;"Butterfly", "Insect", Bat", or "Dragon Wings" *:*;*;*;*;*: Stylish wings *:*;*;*;*;*;"Freeze Ray" *:*;*;*;*;*: Freezes people *:*;*;*;*;*;"Growth Ray" *:*;*;*;*;*: Make someone one size larger when hit *:*;*;*;*;*;"Shrink Ray" *:*;*;*;*;*: Make someone one size smaller when hit *:*;*;*;*;*;"Piratic" *:*;*;*;*;*: Pirate hat and sword *:*;*;*;*;*;"Decapitated" *:*;*;*;*;*: Person's head disappears *:*;*;*;*;*;"Armless" or "Legless" *:*;*;*;*;*: Remove arms or legs *:*;*;*;*;*;"Do Not Want" *:*;*;*;*;*: Unknown Cheat Code Central (http://s.tt/1dDoT)